Girls Just Wanna Have Chaos
by SpazyTyper
Summary: When Black Velvet, WeatherVane, and Mastermind break out durring a storm what are the Loonatics to do?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Before I begin my story/episode I must clear the air of a few things (waves hand in air to dissolve a "few things")

I do not own Loonatics Unleashed

This is my first time writing something on fanfic (cowards in corner)

I won't go in to detail on some things (for more descriptions look up the episodes)

Like my name say I spaz when on the keyboard (I prefer paper) so be aware of spelling and grammar mistakes.

I made this to kind of form an episode…total fail but I hope you enjoy it anyways….please review that will help me a lot….

On with the story/episode…

* * *

Introduction

Another day in Acmetropolis, The weather was so hot and dry that even the villains didn't leave their air condition. The Loonatic's HQ could be seen in the heat waves from the maximum security prison. Black velvet, once a proud seductive woman was curled up in a dark corner, wrapped in her cloak trying to avoid the light in the sweltering heat. A guard passed by and rapped on her cell door causing her to stir; she shot the guard with a look of loathing,

"How can you stand hiding in that cloak in this heat?" the guard asked amused and puzzled,

"How can you stand the light?"The barbed reply as she burrows deeper under the cloak, the guard shrugged and moved to the next cell in his round.

"Curse those Loonatics!" she hissed when he was out of hearing range. "When I get free, I swear I'll rid the world of those troublesome fools and the light as a present."

"I can help you with that." said a chilling voice from across the hall.

Black Velvet crept to the door shielding her eyes from the light and failing to hide in the slim shadows."Who are you?" she rasped closing her eyes against the light.

"Names Weather Vane and I can control the weather" she purred gripping her bars and sticking her head out into the hall to get a better look at Black Velvet.

"So?" Black Velvet Drawled "How does that concern me?"

Weather Vane laughed, she was laughing so hard that she had to lean against the bars for support. "IO can get us out of here," she gasped out wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes "I just need a personn to distract the guards as I work my powers."

"What is in it for you?" Velvet asked interested and weary at the same time. "What will you get out of it?"

"I my friend will get another shot to destroy that pesky duck and I will take my rightful place on the screens of TVs' all over Acmetropolis." She cackled.

"How will you manage that?" Velvet asked "we are surrounded and they will get us with no problem since I can't stand the light."

Weather Vane gestured Velvet closer and whispered her plans.

Velvet withdrew grinning ear to ear "perfect and simple." She purred."How will we let her know?"

Weather Vane gestured dismissal and went to lie on her bed and replied "Trust me tomorrow our plan will be executed in broad daylight and we will catch the losers off guard." She snapped her fingers and sat up grinning "our acquaintance already called dibs on a mangy dog."

(Insert favorite into here)

(Insert most annoying commercial here)


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

Welcome back to the story/episode I hope I kept up to your expectations. I don't think I captured the charaters correctly so be fore warn in case I screwed them up. BTW fore i forget end of term tests are comming up so the next chapter will be delayed due to chemisty and algebra 2...oh well :P

I don't own Loonatics Unleashed and they belong with their proper owners, ect…

Onwards!

* * *

"Duck, what are you doing?" Lexi protested as Duck quacked into her.

"What dose it look like?" he asked as he quacked over to the couch and started ripping cushions off in a frenzy. Slam was making a sandwich in the kitchen; Rev and Tech were up to something in the lab, while Ace was meditating with his Guardian Strike Sword across his lap.

"It looks like you finally lost your feathered brain." Lexi commented dryly as she avoided a furry sandwich thrown over Duck's shoulder.

"Somebody took my phone!" Duck burst out quacking to Slam and peering down his throat. "Whew." He gasped closing it in a rush. "Don't you ever clean in there?" he asked holding his nose as Slam giggled and moved on.

"You lost your phone?" Lexi asked amused.

"No," Duck corrected her "Somebody stole it." He went back to the couch and resumed throwing cushions. Soon a cushion flew toward Ace, Lexi brain blasted the cushion causing it to hit Duck in the back of the head causing him to land face first in something slimy and looked to be moving.

"Stop making a mess of things!" she scolded "You might cause Ace to break his concentration!"

Duck picked himself up and wiped his face with the cushion. "Oh no! Causing Ace to break his concentration would be a disaster!" he said in mock horror "What would we do if our great leader couldn't sit there like a statue for hours on end?"

Ace's gave no sign of recognition as he breathed in and out, in and out.

"See." Ducked said in triumph quaking over and rapping Ace on the head "He is so out of it, I think he doesn't even know others are in this world."

He quacked back and continued to search for his phone. Slam ate his sandwich and stuck his head in the fridge again.

"How can you sit there in this heat?" Lexi asked to herself, to her surprise Ace replied.

"Simple I just imagine myself somewhere cool." He opened his eyes and shot an annoyed look at Duck that made his feathers smolder."Except with Duck around I realize I need to imagine a quieter place as well."

"Well you look cool enough" Lexi commented as she plugged her headphones back in and started to leave to her room.

"Hey Duck, Do you know where Tech and Rev are?" Ace asked as Duck checked his feathers,

"How should I know." Duck said resuming his search "They are probably in the lab up to something again." He paused and scratched his head "I'm sure I put it around here somewhere."

"Yeah keep looking Doc." Ace said as he walked over to the elevator "Just be sure to put the place back together before Rev comes and throws a fit." The elevator doors closed as mustard squirted from Slams sandwich landing on Ducks beak.

* * *

"Brilliant." Tech said though a welder's mask "I really have outdone myself on this one."

"Oh-gosh-Tech." Rev said looking at the creation as Tech removed the Welder's mask "This-is-absolutely-the-best-so-far-I'm-sure-nobody-is-as-smart-as-you-exept-for-that-mastermind-woman-but-you-outsmatered-her-in-the-end-to-technacly-your-smater-than-her." His babbling was shut off by Tech's paw that clamped his beak shut.

"As much as I enjoy basking in the glow of success" Tech said amused as Ace entered "But sometimes I prefer to bask in it in silence."

"What have you created this time Tech?" Ace asked taking him by surprise causing him to release Rev who ran to hide the invention.

"Hey Ace." He said glancing behind him to see the invention gone. "what brings you here?"

Ace shrugged "Just looking for something to beat this heat."

"What happened to meditation?"

"Try doing that when Duck is ripping the Lounge apart."

"What?" Rev asked shocked. "Why-is-he-tering-the-lounge-apart-he-better-not-touch-the-couch-took-me-forever-to-get-it-just-right-i-better-go-stop-him." Rev shot from the lab.

"Did you find out why Duck is ripping the place apart?" Tech asked not looking at Ace.

"Yeah." Ace drawled leaning against a table. "Funny thing really, He said somebody took his phone." He looked at Tech with a raised eyebrow "You wouldn't happen to now anything about that will ya Tech?"

"Err…I don't know what you're talking about." Tech said nervously "I've been in here all day."

Before Ace could question him further his communicator beeped.

"Ace here."

"Hey Ace Zadavia is on the hologram." Came Lexi's voice over the argument of Rev and Duck.

"Alright be right there."

Ace turned off his communicator and was literally dragged from the lab by Tech.

"Come on Ace." He said "Don't want to keep Zadavia waiting."

"Yeah we shouldn't"

* * *

(Insert cookie break)

* * *

Ace and Tech entered the communication room to see the others gathered at a window.

"I don't belive it!"

"Impossible."

"Is this really happening?"

Ace exchanged a puzzled look with Tech and they both walked up behind the team.

"Whats up guys?" Ace asked trying to see around Slam.

"Did something happen?" Tech asked as the team fell back to let Ace and Tech look out.

"What is going on?" Ace asked puzzled looking at Tech who had hos mouth open speechless.

The window that had a great veiw of the city now showed nothing. The veiw was blocked by a wall of grey that flashed everyonce in awhile followed by a boom.

"It is a thunderstorm." Tech breathed looking closer to confirmed that it wasn't an illusion.

"Correct." A voice said. The team turned to see their boss and friend, Zadavia on the hologram. "It is an unusual storm. To appear out of nowhere like this."

The team gathered around the table to hear well.

"Did-you-just-say-out-of-nowhere-Zadavia?" Rev asked a bit mifled at having a storm faster than him.

"How come Misty Breeze didn't predict this?" Duck intrupted "surly a storm this big would be shown on the weather."

"Duck has a good point." Lexi said "If I knew it was going to rain I would of waited to conditon my hair."

"That is what I whant you guys to find out." Zadavia said "A normal storm would have been found developing before it had gotten this big."

"You trying to say it is not natural?" Tech asked

"Yes, Tech that is exacly what I'm trying to say." Zadavia agreed "I whant you guys to keep your eyes out for anything unusal in this. Zadavia out." Zadavia vanished leaving the team puzzled.

"Ribtgubtah." Slam grumbled as Lexi nodded her head in agreement

"Yeah your right slam this is a first that Zadavia called us without a mission."

"Well-Ace-what-are-we-going-to-do?-I-can't-pick-up-anyhting-unusal-and-all-Lexi-can-hear-is-rain-so-what-did-Zadavia-mean-by-drawing-out-attention-to-the-rain?" Rev babbled looking from person to person.

"I really don't know Rev," Ace mused "but like she said we should be prepared for anything."

* * *

Over at the maximum prison things have taken a different turn for the worse.

Black Velvet now free from the sunlight was able to move about with out the shadows. She paced her cell as she waited for the guard. Everything was going as planned; WeatherVane who watched her from across the hall had kept to her part of the plan.

To creat a storm this magatuide was no easy task since she was watched and had her powers blocked. But with the help with the charms of Black Velvet the managed to get her power blocker off. Now they were waiting for the hapless guard again to activate phase two.

"Hello ladies." He greeted them"Nasty weather we are having."

"Oh sir, can you come here a second I have something to tell you about that isn't fit for some people's ears." She said glancing at Velvet.

"Oh?" Velvet asked her voice rising in pitch "And what is that suppost to mean?"

"Nothing really." Vane shrugged "I just thought that a hansome man like him would enjoy being told gossip from a lovely looking girl like me." Vane batted her eyelashes in what she thought was an attractive way.

"You? Atractive? Please sister, you got locked up for having your ugly face on t.v" Velvet snapped, Vane visably brisled.

"Then what are you in for darling?" Vane sneered clenching the bars "From scaring the little kids away with your smell? or got arrested for hidding in the closet from you ugly mother?"

"Oh bring it!" Velvet snarled vainly reatching thought the bars trying to reach Vane who just laughed.

The guard enjoying the fight bashed his baton on Velvet's wrist causing her to jerk them back in the cell.

"Now now ladies." He warned "I'll have none of that when I'm in charge."

Velvet could only watch as the guard made the mistake of stepping closer to Vane, she grabbed him by his shirt front and yanked him forward. Off balance the guard pitched forward knocking himself out from the momentum by slamming his head against the bars. He fell without a sound. With a swift movement Vane grabbed the keys and let herself out. Soon she was in Velvet's cell and was attempting to unlock her powers.

"Nice insults there Velvet." She said while trying different keys "I think you should try acting once in a while. There" the bracelet came off and Velvet strode out of her cell rubbing her arms.

"Who said I was acting?"

"I'll let that slide since we still have our friend to break out." Vane said pushing past Velvet.

"Come my friends of darkness let us show these goody-two-shoes how to be scared of the dark."

The two girls left the cells behind as they left darkness and chaos behind in their wake.

Between Weathervane's lighing bolts and Black Velvet's shadow minions soon the entire prison was swarming with inmates as they whent to the maximum security deep under ground.

"I was beginging to wonder where you two were."

Velvet knocked out the lights as Vane short circited the sheild. Mallory "Mastermind" Casey walked out from behind a pile of books and immediately transformed a light to a flying contraption that fired lazers.

"Come on girls it is time to have fun."she said eyes gleaming "After all the storm won't last forever."

* * *

(insert the wierdest commercial)

(now take the time to reveiw por favor (plz))


	3. Chapter 3 scramble

Welcome back once again. Hopefuly you overlooked my slight spelling mistakes last chapter and enjoy this one.

I don't own the Loonatics Unleashed, ect.

Forward Read!

* * *

"Loonatics we have a major problem." Zadavia said on the variouse communicators causing the team to scramble to the communication room.

"What is this all about?" Duck demanded sitting down "Can't a duck track down who took his phone?"

"Black Velvet, Weathervane and Mallory "Mastermind" Casey have broken free of their cells and had taken over the maximum security prison with the help of the other inmates." Zadavia replied cooly. "yet your worried about a simple phone while Acmetropolis is in danger?"

"eep." Duck said as he sunk into his seat until only his bill was above the table.

"Is that the problem doc?" Ace asked. Zadavia nodded "This was pulled a fewdays leading up to the incadent."

A video poped up and showed Velvet and Vane chatting. It shows what happened to the guard, and Vane freeing Velvet before the camera turned off.

"My conclusion is that Vane somehow got her power cuffs off and summoned a storm."

"well that explains the storm but why unlock Black Velvet?" Lexi mused.

Tech snapped his fingers "I got it!" He looked at the video and paused it everytime the guard passed by the two cells. "Notice that the guard pauses at their cells the longest and seems to be drwan to Velvet's cage."

"That's it!" Ace said ceatching on. "Weathervane needed Black Velvet's charm to convince the guard to uncuff her."

"Allowing her to summon the storm and block the sunlight for Velvet." Lexi added.

"So, Black Velvet can plunge the prison in darkness causing the guards to panic." Ace said looking at Tech.

"Leaving them a clear path to Mallory, and plunging the prison into chaos!" Tech finished.

"I suspect they are using the storm to block communications giving them time to oranize the prisoners to invae Acmetroplis after the rain." Zadavia said. "The thing I don't understand is why they needed Mallory?"

"Simple-Really." Rev said. "Weathervane-power-is-to-control-the-weather-but-Black-velvet's-lies-in-the-dark.-Weathervane-can-only-block-the-sun-for-so-long-before-she-has-to-foucse-sowhere-else.-My-guess-is-Mallory-made-a-deal-with-them.-Since-there-is-a-lot-of-machinery-in-the-prison-Mallory-is-planning-to-build-something-that-will-block-the-light.-In exchange-Black-Velvet-can-use-her-shadow-minions-to-help-subdue-the-city."

"rithathinthaithdneshth" Slam said and Duck sat up

"Slam has a point." He said "we are really lucky that all of the men are in the space prison otherwise it would be mosre troublesome."

"It is troubling already." Lexi protested. "With that lot loose it will be an up hill battle just to infltrate the prison."

"I expect you guys to find a way to contain the problem before the storm ends." Zadavia said."Zadavia out."

Zadavia vanished leaving the team to look at Ace who was clearly thinking.

"well chief." Tech said "What are we going to do?"

"well think about it for a bit." Ace said getting up to pace. "We have three girls that are clearly working togeather. One controls the weather, another's power lies in the dark and the last one has the nasty habit of modifying things."

"Hmm." Tech said thinking. "I kinda see what you're trying to get at."

"Tech you get the toys and I'll fill ya in on the way." Ace ordered. "Lets jet."

The team was leaving when duck protested "What about my phone?"

Lexi paused "What about it?" And then followed Ace out of the the room.

* * *

"Everything is going as I planed." Mallory said as the looked out the windows into the storm.

"What do you mean "I" Mallory I thought this was our plan?" Weathervane protested.

Mastemind turned to face Weathervane and Black Velvet who were sitting at a confrence table over looking the prison that ran wild with prisoners. The guards were rounded up and locked in to Mallory's cell.

"Slip of the tounge." Mallory apologized. "I think that the loonatics never thougt that we would team up to distory them."

"Well now that we are in control whats "our" next move?" Velvet asked, full of contempt now that she wouldn't be in the light.

"Weathervane you think you can keep up the storm untill nightfall?" Mastermind asked joining them at the table."

"that's easy enough." Weathervane scoffed, making a dissmissing gesture with her hand "It might not be the same magnitude since I will begin to foucuse on creating other things for my plesure."

"That will be fine u just need cover untill night." Mallory turned to face Black Velvet.

"Black Velvet I want you to lead the prisoners and your shadow minons into the city. By the time night has fallen I suspect that many will be asleep and they won't suspect an invasion from their own prison."

"Very well but when will you build the shuod caster as you promised." Inquired Velvet, looking closely at Mallory's reaction.

"When we capture the city I promise to work on it." Mallory said lazily. "But, for now we must figure out how to distroy those loonatics."

"Yes they will surly try to stop us once they ceatch wind of our plan." Weathervane agreed. "but how will we do it?"

Black velvet grinned "Divide and conquer."

* * *

(insert typing break here)

* * *

"Alright guys listen up." Tech said as the team prep to leave. "What Ace and i have come up is a brilliant plan."

He pointed to a video segment as Ace strapped on a jet pack.

"Listen closley."

He hit the play button when Velvet passed by Vane. "Who said i was acting?". Duck looked around at the others thoughtful faces.

"so?" what is that suppost do with anything?"

"Think Duck." Ace said "What dose that tell you?"

Lexi smacked a fist in to hel palm. "I get it. They may be working togeather but they don't fully trust each other."

"Correct Lexi." Tech confirmed putting on a rain coat. "So all we have to do is turn them against each other."

"Sounds-simple-enough-but-how-are-we-going-to-do-it?" Rev asked as the others put on rain coats.

"Tech what are these things?" Ace asked as the coat molded to his body.

"I Call it Repulsive Against Invading Neerslag. Or R.A.I.N for short." Tech said smugly putting on his jet pack.

"And what dose it do and how come i don't have one?" Duck demanded.

"It simply repells the water that would normaly get you wet." Rev said "But since you are a Duck and ducks are naturaly water proof because you freathers repel the water much like R.A.I.N dose for the rest of us."

"Oh." Duck said a but confused but full of pride.

"What dose Neerslag mean?" Lexi asked Tech who mearly shrugged.

"A fancy term for rain."

Ace checked his team. "Alright ready to go?"

"Yeah but what the plan again?" Rev asked

Ace smiled "Divide and conquer." and he flew out into the storm followed by his team.

* * *

(insert funney commercial here)


	4. Chapter 4 Divide

Sorry about the delay. The Holidays crept up and tied me down. My jaw hurts from chewing thought the rope (even if it is candycane) Anyway I plan to get another chapter out for the newyear..

I don't own anything but the plot line...ect all of that good stuff...

* * *

There were no lights in the prison as the Loonatics put their plan into action. Rev reported that the prisoners were centralized in the cafeteria while the guards were locked up in Masterminds cell. Now all they had to do was put Ace's plan into action and they should be back before the pizza boy.

Ace and Lexi came in from the back and landed on a guard tower. The rain dampened their veiw, but with Ace's optical vison it was as clear as a sunny day.

"Alright," he said in his communicator "Everyone in position?"

Thech and Rev were on the roof peering down into the main corridor.

"Tech and Rev here." He said "Waiting for the signal."

Duck and Slam were in the sewer underneath the prison positioned to enter the maximum security.

"Ready."

Ace turned back to Lexi and gave a thumbs up.

"Alright let the fun begin."

Lexi nodded and started to fire up a brain blast as Ace's lazer vision heat up. Togeather they fired at the prison causing a big BOOM and the smoke didn't even clear before they entered and vanished into the twisting corridors of the prison.

In five seconds flat the whole team was in.

* * *

They were caught napping.

"What in the world is going on?" Vane asked as the alarms rang shrilly.

"I don't know." Mastermind admitted running to the cammeras.

"Somebody shut upp the stupis alarms!" Velvet snapped covering her ears.

In a fit of rage Weathervane let off a bolt of lighting that shorted out the nearby alarms.

"What do you have to explain this Mallory?" Velvet asked stridding to the camera screens that were oddly fuzzy.

"I don't understand this." Mallory fumed.

Above them near the main cuircit Rev and Tech exchange a thumb up while holding a broken wire.

Mallory pounded the controls, before turning to bark orders.

"Velvet I whant you to check out what made the explosin. Vane I whant you to check on the guards see if they mangaged to call for help before we locked them up."

Vane shot her a glare before turning on her heel to leave. Velvet laied her hand on Mallory causing the light contraption to fire a warning shot.

"What about our deal." She hissed withdrawling her hand.

"I'll get to it as soon as I can." Mallory assured her not looking from the screens. "Right now I need a secure area to work with, and with the alarms screaming then we have no idea who we are up against."

She turned to face Velvet.

"Now if you don't mind I suddgest that you investigate the distubance while I try to figure out what happened to the cameras."

Velvet turned on her heels and left summoning a few escorts leaving Mallory and her contraption in the darken roon illuminated by the fuzzy screens.

* * *

Ace and Lexi watched from the ceiling as Velvet stode in and ordered her minions to find out the cause of the explosion.

* * *

Rev and Tech were fiddling with the wires when Mallory came in.

"well well well" She mused causing them to turn. "If it isn't the mutt himself."

The flying light blocked off their escpape trapping them.

* * *

Weathervane walked into the cell where the guards were held only to see the convicts she assigned to guard them in side. In her rage she let out blots of lighting and high winds. One blot sturck duck casuing him to to jump up rubbing his tail feathers.

"You!" Weathervane howled causing Duck to look at her,

"Eeep!" He said as Weathervane advanced.

"Mother!"

* * *

"Report my minons." Velvet cooned standing away from the rain pouring in the huge hole Ace and Lexi created as a diversion. The minions seemed to swarm her before dissolving.

"Is that so?" Velvet mused as the last minion dissolved. She smiled and put down her hood.

Ace up above couldn't help but stare with his mouth open. Lexi annoyed promtly shuts it.

"Come on she isn't that good looking." She whispered hotly as Ace rubbed his jaw.

"I don't know." Ace said "Something about the shadows make her very-"

A swift slap from Lexi prevented him from finishing his thought.

"Get your eyes back in you head and you'll relize that we are in trouble."

"yes." Said a smooth voice behind them. Ace and Lexi quickly turned to see Velvet behind them sneering.

"We are in trouble."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter...I'm kinda tied up in other projects *cough* Sims 3 *cough*

But i'll find a stopping point and try to get this thing done before 2013...XD happy new year and cheers to Loonatics


	5. Chapter 5 Mindgames

Ahem...(falls on knees and claps hands togeather) Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! absent minded trait kicked in...Softball, School, pop quizes, droning teachers...all that good stuff ya know? Anyway i hope you enjoy this cuz yall deserve it after all that waiting...Sorry! (gets back up and regains calmness after spaz attack) anyway you should check out my profile for recamendations if ya bored and need something to see or read or just need something fresh to write about(books ect... hope to get more as peeps recemend)

**I do not own Loonatics unleahsed **_(one can dream tho...) _**I only own...nothing. **(not even this crappy laptop i'm working on or the paper that i have my rough draft on...i took that from chemisty XD another story...)

****

Enjoy!

****

**

* * *

**

_"yes." Said a smooth voice behind them. Ace and Lexi quickly turned to see Velvet behind them sneering._

_"We are in trouble."_

_

* * *

_

Ace couldn't help but flash her a grin.

"Eh whats up doc?" He asked and Velvet smiled.

"Oh Ace." Crooned "you are such a hero." Her smile vanished replace by a mask of rage.

"And I Hate Heros!"

"Duck!"

Ace and Lexi were away in a flash as one of Velvet's minons materialized and distroyed the spot where they sat moments ago.

"Night vision on." Ace commanded hearing Lexi do the same a few feet away.

"That won't help you." Velvet taunted summoning minions to back the rabbits in to a cornner.

"Nothing will save you now!"

"Don't be to sure about that!" Lexi said charging the minions who disolved under her gymnastics moves and brain waves.

"Fool." Velvet spat "You will sucumber to the darkenss."

"Eh." Ace said to Lexi "I don't know about that." He slashed another minion with his sword and blasting another that came to close for comfort with his heat vision.

"What makes you say that?" Velvet asked couriose but secure in the knowlage that the two heros will tire before the darkness ends. "I'll plunge you in to a never ending nightmare!" She cackled.

"Not when the sun comes up." Ace said smugly.

"NO!" Velvet snapped "THE SUN WILL NEVEER SHINE AGAIN!"

"Is that what Mallory told you?" Lexi asked mockenly "Cuz she seems to be putting off the shroud caster everytime you ask."

Velvet fumed. They were right. She needed the darkness to summon her minions. With the storm almost done in a few hours Velvet will fall to the force of the setting sun. Mallory did seem to be putting off the project claming that she needed time. Weathervand didn't seem to help, in fact all Vane did was whisper behind her back eith Mallory.

Velvet hissed as she relized that they were plotting against her. They were using her. If it was one thing Black Velvet hated was being used.

"Fall back my minions." Velvet snapped to her minions "We are fighting the wrong people."

Ace and Lexi exchanged a look.

"I guess we are fighting against the same poeple then?" Ace asked stepping forward as Velvet sent her minions back to the center of the prison.

Black Velvet looked back at the Loonatics and smile.

"Indeed we are."

* * *

Duck looked around franticly for a escape as Slam hussled the guards into the sewers to escape and bring reninforcements.

"Your that pesky Duck." Weathervane hissed "You claim to be Misty Breeze's number one fan."

"So." Duck said forgetting the danger he was in. "what if I am? Mist Breeze is the only one who should be on T.V"

"ARGH!" Weathervane howled and let lose a storm in the confined area. "I HATE MISTY BREEZE"

"Hey now." Duck protested ducking a hailstone. "Don't get your hair in a knot just because she is better than you! Ouch!"

Duck ran for cover as the hailstones became larger and fell faster.

"MISTY BREEZE IS NOTHING BUT A FRUAD!" Vane snarled whiping up the storm to match her fury "SHE IS NOTHING COMAPARED TO ME!"

"rhethsnabststh!" Slam said ducking for cover.

"your right Slam." Duck agreed tauntedly "Misty Breeze would never had fallen for a stupid plan created by Mallory and Black Velvet."

The storm died instantly. Weathervane turned to face Duck.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked coldly.

"Heh heh heh." Duck laughed nervously befor eclearing his throat. "What I mean is that you are a fool to trust Mallory and Velvet. Do you really think they will sit back and let you control the media let alone part of the city?"

He had to dive for cover to avoid the lightning bolt that Vane shot at him.

"Shut up duck." She snapped.

She resisted the urge to roast the duck. He was right, she was a fool to trust Mallory and Velvet. Malloy vowed to make wepons, but sll she did was boss them around. Weathervane was sure that once Mallory compleated the shoud caster (if she compleated it) Black Velvet will turn on them lock them away. As for the media, she will take care of them later.

Fueled by the rage the revalation brought. WeatherVane turnned on her heel and stoalked out not knowing or caring that Danger Duck and Slam followed her as they wound thier way to the center of the prison.

* * *

"How many times do i have to tell you." Tech said thoughly annoyed "I'm a coyote!"

Malloy tutted

"Still forgot who is in charge now did ya?" She taunted as the light fired another lazer and Tech's foot.

Tech promptly grabbed his singed foot with a yelp and tried to make the pain and the smell of singed fur.

Mallory laughed as Rev was consered.

"Oh-gosh-Tech." He babbled. "Are-you-alright?-that-was-so-mean-i'm-not-even-sure-that-duck-would-do-something-like-that-execpt-that-one-time-that-duck-found-out-about-that-prank-we-pulled-with-his-alarm-clock-thougt-that-he-was-going-to-kill-you-before-Ace-put-a-stop-to-it-but-now-i-think-he-will-kill-you-when-he-finds-out-abou-the-"

Tech had mercifuly clamped a paw on Rev's beak before he could reveal something that Mallory was better off not knowing.

"Rev."Tech growled "Now is not the time for that."

"Your're right." Malloy snapped. "There is no time for that." she paused and smiled "after all i'm about to distroy you."

Tech grinned. "Have you forgotten what i can do?" He tried to activate his magnetic manipulation powers but failed causing Malloy to laugh.

"Oh you stupid mutt." the roared with laughter "I removed the magnetic conductivity as soon as i was releaced to prevent you from creating things."

Tech laughted nervously as his ears droop

"Oops."

Mallory's light flew into position to fire at Tech when he sighed.

"Oh well." He sighed holding his hands up to the confusion of Rev. "I guess that you will be sent back to maximum security."

Mallory stopped the light from fireing to look a Tech closely.

"What you mean by that? As far as i know you loonatics are going to be the ones locked up." She snapped as Tech shrugged.

"Yeah, but Black Velvet and Weathervane won't"

Mallory fell silent at the thought and Rev spoke fast.

"yeah-how-long-do-you-think-it-will-take-them-to-realize-that-they-don'-wil-lturn-on-you-since-you-are-the-most-dangerouse-one-around-"

Tech saved himself anouther headache by clamping a paw over Rev's beak...again.

"Hmm." Mallory mused. "For once you might be right mutt."

she turnned and started back the way she came.

"You are comming with me, if you played me false then i will personaly lock you in the deepest cell." She paused and grinned. "After i take care of Black Velvet and WeatherVane of course."

* * *

**so what do you think so far? I think i'm doing a fine and dandy job, **_(considering that i think i'm getting out of character) _**On the bright side of coin, i'm sick with a cold **_(I knew my Karma was bad but I didn't think it was blocked up) _**So i have some time on my hands at school to come up with a epic fight scene **_(probly won't be what you think but i'll give it a shot anyway.) _**So excited only about 2 more chapterw to go before i begin another project. **_(hopefully won't take as long, mabe start it after softball season...)_

**Anyway drop a reveiw and find something else to occupy you time as i find time to come up with the next chapter...**

**Have a nice day or night depending on when you read this...zzz...**


	6. Chapter 6 Victory

Err.. nothing much to say so I'll spare ya'll an ear full and get straight to the story

**I own nothing** (not even the pathetic thing called life me thinks….)

* * *

The center of the prison was silent the prisoner troops were sleeping around the area with food and drink littering the area. The lights were off and the ouly sounds to be heard was the soft breathing of sleepers, the pig like snores, and the occational fart follows by protests from the fellow sleepers complaining about the revolting sound and smell.

Suddenly the doors banged opened followed by Weathervane and a strong wind that howled though the room causing some to jump and others to fall off the table. Duck and Slam panting behind her from trying to keep up with her lighting pace and they were winded.

Duck gripped his knees and leaned against the wall trying to get his breath back.

"Oh my goodness that woman can sure set the pace once she's mad."

"frhsbjkahdjhaga" Slam blathered accidently spitting on duck.

Duck whiped the saliva from his eyes and shook his hand to shake off the saliva that stuck.

"No Slam, this is her fight we just gotta stick to the plan." Duck said patting slam on the back while wipping the saliva off. "now we just wait for the show to begin.

* * *

Rev and Tech were forced to open the doors and with Mallory they were slammed into the far wall by a strong gust of wind.

"Told you." Tech said picking himself up "Can't trust sombody who controls the weather, bad for technology."

Mallory picked herself up and created more light lazers before entering the room causing some prisoners to stream out in panic.

"gosh-Tech." Rev said squeezing past the prisoners to his friends side. "It-Seems-that-Ace-is-right-the-plan-seems-to-be-working-like-a-charm-i-wonder-how-Duck-and-Ace-are-doing-with-their-end-of-the-plan-"

Tech clammped a paw over Rev's beak once again and pointed to where Duck and Slam were watching the show.

"Lets just go over by them." he said and glared at Rev "Quietly!"

Rev nodded the best he could with Tech's paw still clammped over his beak.

* * *

WeatherVane whirled to face Mallory and her mechanical army with lighting dancing off her finger tips.

"So you little twit." She hissed. "This is what i get for springing you from your cell?"

"Look whose talking Flea bag!" Mallory spat as her lights spred out beside her.

"Who are you calling Flea Bag dimwit?" Weathervane brisled causing storm clouds to form.

"Dimit?" Mallory screeched "I'll show you dimwit!"

Mallory sent her lights at WeatherVane as the lights whent out followed by a curtian chill.

* * *

"I must say Ace your plan worked like a charm." Tech said patting Ace on the shoulder as Mallory, WeatherVane and Black Velvet were lead away. Mallory and WeatherVane were carried out on stretchers while BlackVelet was flooded with light.

"Some times i surprise myself." Ace grinned wipping imaginary sweat off his forehead. "we were cutting it mightly close though."

"A few moments later and we would have been toast." Lexi agreed rubbing her hands. "Thank goodness for artifical sun."

"thank-tech-who-could-rig-it-up-so-fast-in-such-a-short-amount-of-time." Rev said running from place to place almost appearing to be teleporting.

"It was still close." Tech said thoughtfuly. "It Mallory discovered us a few moments earlier or even guessed out intetions then we would have been the ones in hot water."

"Yeah but thank goodness girls are so thick headed-" Daffy said fluttering his eyelashed "Otherwise yours truly would have been roasted duck- Yeow!" He said rubbing his singed tail feathers as Lexi's eyes glowed.

"You care to repeat that Duck?"

"Eep!" Duck said as the others laughed and the sun rose over the drenched city.

* * *

_yeah i thought about an epic fight scene, thats why it took me so long, but after writting the rest i figured that this catfight was left to the imagination._

_Stick around i still have one more chapter to write that will tie up a loose thread that would leave you wondering if you paied attention to the beginging ;)_


End file.
